The Farmers
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: The Youthful workweek is soon there but the girls has not found work. Will som farmers help them, maybe? Hm, read and find out! Pairings: ItachixOC, DeidaraxOC, HidanxOC, SasorixOC, KisamexOC and NagatoxKonan. Rated M for Hidans language... COMPLETE! :D
1. I

**And I'm back with a new story! I do hope you enjoy! Pairings: ItachixOC, DeidaraxOC, HidanxOC, SasorixOC, KisamexOC and NagatoxKonan.**

**The Farmers**

**The girls**

Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika walked towards their school in their fashionable clothes. Lucia was wearing high-heeled boots, which reached above her knees, white tights and a yellow, hip-long skirt, a shrieking green tank-top matching her eyes and a leather jacket over it. Her red, dyed hair was separated into two very long pony-tails in the neck.

Mai was wearing high-heeled covered shoes and denim trousers with a white top over. Her short, reddish hair was loose, and she also wore a thin yellow jacket over the top.

Chieko was wearing cute sneakers and black trousers with a shiny purple blouse. Her dark-brown shoulderlength hair was left with her lock kept at bay with some pinches.

Asuka was wearing high-heeled pumps with white trousers and a denim jacket over a black top. Her long brown hair was in a braid reaching her navel.

Danika was wearing sneakers and white denim trousers with some chains on. Her top was bright turquoise, and her thin jacket was beige.

The girls reached school just as the bell rung, and smiled at each other as they entered the class. Their teacher, Kakashi, had of course not shown up yet. He liked to be late it seemed. And not fashionably late. _Un_fashionably late. Sometimes it was a bit annoying. Asuka and Danika sat down at one side of the classroom, while Chieko walked over to the new girl in class and sat down beside her.

The new girl's name was Konan. She had blue hair, and a piercing in her chin. She smiled to Chieko as she sat down. She came last week. She was a downtown girl, but no one in the class minded that. Konan was very smart, and extremely funny. She always cracked jokes that were so hilarious that the day after, Lucia couldn't stop laughing when she saw Konan. Which was mostly all the time. When she started laughing in science, Orochimaru got so mad that he sent her to detention, and not even that stopped the laugh.

Lucia and Mai sat down beside each other. Then something resembling a giant monkey walked into the classroom. It was Sakura, Ino and Karin squeezed together. Lucia and Mai rolled their eyes as they saw them walking in skanky clothes, thinking they looked good as prostitutes. Then Hinata walked in along with Matsuri. Lucia smiled to them, as Mai was too busy shooting death glares to the three bitches.

The two other girls smiled back and walked to the back of the class just as Kakashi decided to show up. "Sorry guys, but I saw a sweet fox being hunted down by some humans, and I couldn't help-" "LIAR!" everybody yelled at him with an accusing finger. "Hehe," he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, anyways. Open the books at page one hundred and forty-six, and read out the chapter," he said, "Then do the tasks at page one hundred and eight-four." The students groaned, but got to work. "Why does he always give us so much work in class?" Mai whined. Lucia shrugged, and started reading.

Danika and Asuka sat in the back reading. Danika fished out her glasses, and looked at the tasks. "Jeez, these tasks are just so annoying," she whispered to Asuka, who nodded. "We use all our time on homework, and they give us something at school as well? I mean, they could let us do our homework at times," Asuka said, and Danika made an agreeing sound.

Konan said something, and Chieko stiffed a laugh. Lucia looked back at them. "Aw, I wish I was sitting there! I love jokes!" she exclaimed, and Mai narrowed her eyes. "You don't wanna sit with me then?" she said. Lucia snickered. "I'm only sitting here, because no one else would be able to take your idiotism except me, since I am but a little bit smarter than you," she said, and Mai bonked that back of her bestfriends head. "Whatever," she said and returned to the tasks.

As school finished up, they all walked out of the gym with big pains. Gai had finally broken the line between youth and torture. Hana and Manami were leaning against each other, and Mai, Chieko and Lucia looked like they could die at any minute. Konan, on the other hand, smiled to the girls. "You guys are so weak. You just need to find your inner relaxation during the gym, so that you don't do anything bad about it," she said. The five girls shot her death glares, and just focused on moving forward.


	2. II

**Okay, so I forgot to write anything at all as an Authors Note, even the disclaimer, so here it comes:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters there. If I did, Madara would never have been born, and Itachi would be alive, dating a girl by the name of Vilde ;)**

**Claimer: I do, however, own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika and this story's plot.**

**Anyways, do enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Youthful non-existing job, saving angels, one of them without manners…**

"And my youthful students! I hope you all have found youthful jobs for the next youthful work week. If you haven't, you're all gonna youthfully fail," Gai said to the students after school at Friday. Lucia stopped dead. "Damn! I totally forgot about that!" she whined. "Me too!" Mai said. "Me three!" Chieko joked, while being serious, leading to multiple sweat-drops. "Well, neither have we," Asuka said, and Danika nodded. Konan slapped her forehead. "You seriously haven't found anything?" she asked the five girls. They all shook their heads, and Konan rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could always join me on my farm," Konan said. The five girls looked up. "Farm?" Mai asked. "Yeah, where I live. You could help us up there," Konan explained. "AWESOME!" Danika and Asuka shrieked. "Well, as I said, it's a farm, so it would be good if you didn't wear those clothes. Pack with some of them, though. We are having our annual costume-party the next Saturday. You should meet at that one. And you can just come today," Konan said.

Chieko smiled. "I'd love to!" she said, and Danika and Asuka nodded agreeing. "We'll come too," Mai said and spoke for Lucia as well. "Good," Konan smiled, "As may be obvious, you have to dress like something. Try to seperate from the normal things. It gives more variety," she added thoughtfully. "Shall I bring a costume to you as well, Konan?" Lucia asked and ducked under the hug Konan was about to give the redhead. "I take that as a yes," Lucia said, and Konan smirked.

"Okay, let's see. I got PJ's, toothbrush, hairbrush, tops, shirts, trousers, bras, panties, and other fancy clothes for the night," Lucia said and crossed off the things on her list and was left with: "SOCKS!" She ran downstairs and snapped some from the dryer. Then she ran up and put it in her bag. She then walked over to her laptop and packed it into the computer-bag. Then she remembered. "KONAN!" she yelled and grabbed some sweet clothes that would fit the blue-haired perfectly.

A honk was heard from the outside of Lucia's house and she ran over to the window. Asuka waved up to her from her red sport car, and Lucia ran downstairs with her laptop and bag. She said goodbye to her mother and jumped into some sneakers she hadn't been wearing for three years. She smiled to Asuka and put the bag in the trunk, and threw herself into the front seat. "So, off to the farm then, Asuka?" Lucia asked. "Oh, yeah, Lu," Asuka agreed, and they were off.

Asuka and Lucia were the only ones of the girl-crew who lived in that street. Therefore, they drove all the way to the farm alone, while Chieko and Mai hitched a ride with Danika. But the bad thing about the two girls following a map was that they couldn't read one. After ten minutes, they knew they were lost.

"Yeah, hi, Konan?" Lucia asked into her cell. "Yeah, where the heck are you two?" Konan answered, and sounded a bit worried. "Aw, come on! We're about one quarter late!" Lucia said. "Yeah, and the others arrived one hour ago!" Konan said. "Really? Not surprising. Chieko is with them," Lucia said as an afterthought, "But the point is; we're lost. We can't read maps." Lucia could practically hear Konan roll her eyes.

"Can you describe where you are?" "Yeah, it's on some kinda hill with a big look-alike castle on top," Lucia explained. "Ah, you're at the river's bench," Konan said. "There is no river here," Lucia protested. "I know where you are. Just relax. Someone will be there in less than ten minutes," Konan said and they hung up.

"FUCK!" someone yelled, and Asuka and Lucia turned towards the sound. There, on the way up to the hill, was a silver-haired, tall man. He looked kinda annoyed, and he was walking towards them. "Are you those fucking friends?" he shot at them as he reached the car. Asuka nodded. She couldn't help but notice that the guy was pretty good-looking. "Scoot over," he said and opened the car door. Asuka jumped into the back with no sound. Lucia looked suspiciously at them both.

"How fucking difficult is it to read a fucking map?" he snapped at Lucia, who raised an eyebrow. "How _fucking_ difficult is it to _fucking_ say a sentence with no _fuck_ in it?" she shot back. The guy, Hidan, as he so kindly told them, narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't fucking mess with me. I'll fucking kill you," he snarled, and Lucia rolled her eyes. Asuka couldn't help but stare, and not say anything.

"Get out," Hidan said to the two girls. Now that brought Asuka back to reality. "Don't say what we're supposed to do! This is my freaking car!" she snarled at him. He looked at her with small eyes. "I don't fucking care," he said. "Well, I don't fucking care that you don't fucking care!" she snapped, and just as Hidan was about to say something, Lucia dragged Manami with her into the house.

* * *

**Me: **Did I like to write this chapter or what? :D  
**Mai: **You've got to be kidding me! This chapter is rubbish! It doesn't contain me and Deidara!  
**Me: **GAH! You're spoiling the entire thing! I didn't want them to know who Deidara would be with!  
**Mai: **Who cares?  
**Me: **Eh … ME! Besides there are more important things than you and Deidara…  
**Mai: **Like Lucia and Itachi?  
**Me:** Oh, goddammit! I told you not to be a total spoiler!  
**Itachi: **It doesn't matter.  
**Mai: **Itachi! Where did you come from?  
**Itachi: **My mom (quote from 'Life in the Ghetto' by Chocoholic93. Review on that story, would you?)  
***Sweat-drop moment*  
Me:** Then how did you get it?  
**Itachi: **Through the backdoor. You didn't lock.  
**Me: **Oh, right, well, aaanyyywaayysss! Hope you enjoyed the story, and please do review and give me pointers. I accept constructive criticism, but don't dare on anything else. I might just get the Farmers to run after you in their Ninja form :D


	3. III

**Okay, I just added three chapters in one day… YAY ME! :D**

**So, I invited Gaara to do the disclaimer-thing, since I feel bad about the non-existing part he has in this story… Maybe I'll get him in somewhere…**

**Gaara: What makes you think I'll do the disclaimer thing?  
Me: Because you **_**luuuve**_** me!  
Gaara: No good enough…  
Me: I'm the one writing this so you'll do it whether you like it or not. MOAHAHAHAHAAA  
Gaara: Damn…  
Okay, so this **_**devil**_** does not own Naruto, and thank Kami for that! The show would've sucked…  
Me: HEY!  
Gaara: But she does however own the stupid girls by the name of Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika… Good day.  
Me: But Gaara…  
Gaara: I said good day!**

**Chapter 3: The boys and O.M.M. **_**Already!**_

"Oh, hello?! Is there anybody here?!" Lucia boomed through the house with a sing-song voice. "Yup, that's Lu," Chieko's voice said from the right. Lucia pulled Asuka with her by holding her collar, and wretched the door open. She then looked harshly at Konan. "Of all the boys you could send, it had to be someone who said _fuck_ all the time?! Jeez, Konan! And also he had to be so smokin' that even Mana started drooling?!" Lucia said.

"I did not!" Asuka chuckled. "Did too," Lucia said. "I DID NOT!" Asuka shrieked with tied fists. "A little exaggerated, maybe?" Lucia and Mai said at the same time. "Oh! I know where you got that from! It's Pirates of the Caribbean Bloopers!" a man, looking scarily much like a shark, said. But that, Lucia ignored.

"AH! Finally, a GUY who knows that! Thank you! We're gonna become great friends!" she said and the guy snickered. "I'm Kisame," he said. "Hi, there! I'm Lucia, but call me Lu or Lucy or, if you want, Lucia," she said, and he snickered again. "And these are all the living people here," he said and pointed towards the people around the table.

Lucia smiled to all of them, and snickered when she saw a blond guy whisper something to Mai, which made her laugh. "OH GOD! O.M.M, GIRLS!" Lucia and Chieko shrieked at the same time. Mai narrowed her eyes. "Why would you play matchmaker-" Konan started but then her mouth formed an 'o'. Lucia rolled her eyes, then sat down next to Danika, and Asuka sat down next to her.

"Well, these are the guys," Kisame said and pointed to the different ones while saying their names: "Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, I guess you know Hidan, and Itachi." Chieko was sitting in between Sasori and Mai, and was talking a bit with the redhead. Lucia was talking to Danika, Asuka and Kisame, and the others were rather quiet, but the girls didn't really notice that

**Me: **Yeah, I know… Terribly short chapter, but just deal with it. Three in one day sure as hell ain't that bad :D  
**Mai: **You keep telling yourself that love  
**Me: **He-  
**Konan: **Shush, girl. You'll be okay.  
**Me: **What are yo-  
**Chieko: **PANCAKES!  
***THOUSAND SWEAT-DROP!*  
Me (ignoring the crazies): **Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter, no matter how short it was… And I do feel guilty, because there will be more short chapters… Oh, well. We'll take those when it gets to it. Hope to hear/read from you :D


	4. IV

**Okay, **so the whole Gaara-thing didn't really work out… Hehehe… So I thought I should just do it myse-

**MY** YOUTHFUL READERS!

**GAH!** GAI! JEEZ!

**Gai: **So, I want to give you a youthful disclaimer, and don't look so sad even though Naruto or any of the characters in the story belongs to you. With exception of Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, of course. And they sure are youthful!  
**Rock Lee: **You are so cool, sensei!  
**Gai: **LEE!  
**Rock Lee: **GAI!

**Me: **Ignoring the youth-obsessed…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto under any surcumstances, even though I wish I do.  
(**Gai:** Do not get sad my young lady! It will destroy your youth!  
**Rock Lee: **You are so cool, sensei!)

**Claimer: **I do own, as mentioned, Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rise and Shine sleepyhead… We're gonna teach you how to ride!**

The weekend passed quickly, and soon the guys, Konan, Asuka, Danika, Chieko and Mai were standing in their chosen clothes for doing some farming. Tobi had been sent up to wake up Lucia, who was still sleeping. Mai was just happy she wasn't waking her up. Then they all jumped as they heard a roar. "Yup, that's Lucia," Mai said, and everybody looked shocked at her. "No way," Deidara said amused, "Tobi's gonna die, yeah," he said and his smirk didn't leave. "Aw, come on! Tobi isn't half-bad," Chieko said. "Right," Deidara snorted.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M SLEEPING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Lucia's voice boomed, and even though Tobi was wearing a mask, it was pretty evident that he was terrified. "T-Tobi is s-sorry! Deidara s-said to Tobi to w-wake you," he said weakly and fell to the floor. Lucia rolled her eyes, and jumped out of bed. "Hey, don't cry," she said soothingly, "I didn't mean to scare you." "O-okay," Tobi said and looked carefully out of the one hole in his mask.

"Is this really how its gonna be for this entire week? Do I have to wake up at six a.m.?" Lucia asked Tobi, walking beside him in cowboy-boots that she got to borrow from Konan. "Tobi thinks so," he said. "Well, then. I officially appoint you to be my wakeup call every day from now on, okay?" Lucia said, and Tobi seemed to think about it. "I won't scare you like that again. I'll be grumpy, but not that mad," she added, and Tobi smiled. "Okay! Tobi's a good boy!" he yelled the last part, and Lucia smiled.

They turned the corner and saw her friends and the others stand on the other side of the road. Many of them smirked to Lucia, and she narrowed her eyes. She walked up to them and said: "I already hate this." Mai snickered, and Chieko laughed. Asuka and Danika just smirked. Konan walked over to her. "Relax. Today we're gonna do something fun," she said. Lucia smiled. "Good," she said.

"Okay, today we're gonna teach you how to ride," Nagato said. Lucia giggled. Mai rolled her eyes. Everyone else looked curiously at her. "Thinks pervertly," she explained. "Ah, come on!" Chieko said, and everybody else rolled their eyes. Except Deidara that is. "Well, we can teach you that as well," he said, and everybody narrowed their eyes. "I wouldn't mind that," Lucia said, and Mai bonked the back of her head.

"Gee, Mai! I wouldn't take Deidara away from you, just relax! I had my mind on someone else," Lucia said, and Mai bonked the back of her head again. "What?! I just said I wouldn't take him away from you!" Lucia said confused. "There is nothing to take away! He's not mine!" Mai exploded. "Overprotective soon-to-be-girlfriend much?" Lucia said and hid behind Kakuzu as Mai tried to hit her again.

"JUST LISTEN!" Nagato yelled at the running mob. This was gonna get harder than he thought, but at least the girls weren't afraid of the dirt. He had been worrying that they'd be total fashionistas, and annoy the crap out of him. "Okay, you're all gonna start with calm horses, that's for sure," he said, and the girls smiled innocently.

"And you'll be splitted up in pairs. Tobi, Kakuzu, I and Konan have to fix something up in the hills. And do not follow us. We have a flesh-eating plant up there," Nagato started, and the newcomers looked curiously up the hills. "Don't even think about it," he said, and the girls smiled.

"Now, Itachi, you take Lucia," Lucia smiled to herself and the man standing in front of her. "Sasori and Chieko. Danika and Kisame. Asuka and Hidan, and that leaves you, Mai with Deidara," Nagato said and Mai huffed. "You so planned that," she said. "Can't deny Konan, you know," he smirked evilly, scaring the shit out of everyone. Nagato had never smirked in front of them. "Just go," he said resigned and he, Konan, Tobi and Kakuzu left on the four horses that were ready for them.

* * *

**Me: **Another chapter is up, and today I locked the door so that no one would come and interrupt me. I really like to hear from you guys, and it would be great if you sent reviews on something you'd want me to add. So please review, and thanks for reading :D


	5. V

**Okay, new chapter readers! :D I locked the door to make sure no one would enter now. Got pretty sick of the whole Gai and Lee – episode… Ah, well. They sure as hell are funny! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I want to be able to draw the hottest guys on earth… I mean in manga history…

**Claimer: **I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, and I also own the 'plot' in this story.

**Now, do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ridin'**

"How many horses do you have?" Chieko asked Sasori as she walked into the stable. "Over twenty. We have a lot of customers, but this week is a free time for the horses. They're supposed to take it easy. It's always been like that," Sasori explained, and Chieko smiled. "It seems like a nice job," she said and Sasori nodded. "It really is." Then they stopped. "This is the horse you'll ride. Her name is Pearl," Sasori said, and showed Chieko a brown horse with a short mane. The horse itself was of normal height.

"This is one heck of a horse. She is very kind, of course, and rather calm, but she is very funny," Kisame said to Danika, who smiled. "Cool," she said. The horse was dark-brown with a long mane, it's back reached Danika's shoulders. She smiled to the horse, and patted its neck.

"Have you ever ridden?" Kisame asked, and Danika shook her head. "But I always found horses rather fascinating," she said, and Kisame nodded. "Yeah, they are very free," he said, like if that was why. "Okay, let's go get the equipment," he said, and she followed him over to the saddle and the halters.

Mai was standing in front of a very beautiful horse. Its color was white. "What's his name?" she asked Deidara. "Dabi," he said. Mai turned. "Wow. Now that's just cute," she said, "Who named him?" "I did," he said, and Mai smiled. "Aw," she said and turned back to the horse. "Why do you think it's cute?" he asked. "Dabi means beloved," she said lovingly as she stroked the head of the horse. "You knew that?" he asked. "Duh," she said and clapped the horse's neck.

"This is your fucking horse," Hidan said to Asuka, who rolled her eyes. "Just stop cursing, okay?" she asked. "Fuck no," he said, and she sweat-dropped. "It's a boy. His name is Brego. Tobi named him. He's a bit obsessed with The Lord of the Rings," Hidan said, and Asuka turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he snapped. "That's five sentences without fuck," she said.

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Don't fucking push it girl," he snarled, but Asuka just ignored him, and turned back to the brown horse. "It looks just like Brego, though," she said, "It was a good name." She knew Hidan had been lying when he said that Tobi named the horse. No one, not even Hidan, let someone like Tobi decide the name of the other ones horse. "I really love The Lord of the Rings as well. I mean, who doesn't?" she said, and smiled to herself. Something he couldn't see.

"This is the horse," Itachi said, and Lucia's eyes turned big as she saw a huge horse, totally black. "It's beautiful!" she said, her voice filled with admiring. "His name is Ita," he said. She turned to Itachi. "He's your horse, isn't he?" she asked, and he nodded. "But that's not really why I called him that, though," Itachi said.

"Of course not. But he has raven-black hair, just like you. His eyes are black. Just like yours. And his name means Unknown. And it really is hard to get to know you," Lucia said. Itachi frowned. "You knew that as well? Well, when you put it that way…" he said. "Well, let's get him saddled."

"Just swing yourself up," Sasori said, and Chieko kicked as hard as she could from the ground, and got up on the horse. "Good," he said and walked over to her. He took the reins, and started walking a bit. "You use the reins to go left and right. Then whip them a bit to move faster, and pull in them to stop her. Just try," Sasori said and let go of the reins.

"Wow, this is fun," Danika said, and Kisame smiled as she quickened her pace, and the horse started to trot. "That's great," he said to her, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" "Definitely. I would've remembered."

"Aw, he is so kind! And he listens to every movement! This is just awesome! I'm so starting here after I persuade my parents," Mai said, and Deidara snickered. "Good. Then I'll get to see you a lot more, yeah," he said, and Mai giggled, and made the horse trot around Deidara. "Heh, I think that would've happened anyways," she said, and Deidara smirked.

"Heh, this is _fucking_ easy," Asuka said, and Hidan rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck said it would be fucking hard?" he snapped. "No one. But do I like this horse or what?" she said and patted it on the side, so that the weight on the rein passed to the right side and the horse turned.

"GAH!" Asuka yelled, and barely managed to regain her balance. Hidan rolled his eyes again. "Okay, I clearly need to focus more on that," Asuka said, and stopped. Hidan walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked and took the reins. "Yeah," she said, and he nodded. "Good. Nagato would kill me if you fell off," he said.

Lucia felt free. She felt like a bird. A bumpy bird, but a bird nonetheless. "Ita, you rock," she whispered to the big horse. She smiled. Now Mai really could've said; 'Get off that big horse of yours' like she always did. Lucia snickered, and Ita broke into a gallop.

She laughed as the wind blew her hair, and then she smiled as she turned and saw Itachi standing some meters away, looking rather worried. She pulled the reins, and Ita slowed down and stopped completely over by Itachi. "You've done this before," he stated. "Whoever said I hadn't?" Lucia asked, and jumped off. He smiled a very small smile and they walked into the stable to take off the saddle.

* * *

**Kisame: **Heh, I like this chapter.  
**Me: **Thanks, Kisame.  
**Kisame: **No prob.  
**Me: **So, do you think I should add--- WAIT A MINUTE! How the hell did you get in here? I locked the doors!  
**Kisame: **Do you really think doors can beat my beloved sword?  
**Me: **Eh, yeah!  
**Kisame:** You're right… I came through the window. Itachi, Mai and Deidara are here as well.  
**Deidara: **No, we're not!  
**Sweat-drop moment  
Me: **Riiight…  
**Mai: **You totally just blew our cover!  
**Me: **So did you, Mai!  
**Mai: **Damn…  
**Me: **Anyways! Oh, Itachi!  
**Itachi: **Yes?  
**Me: **BUSTED!  
**Itachi: **Damn…  
**Me: **Okay, anyways… Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :D


	6. VI

**A new chapter without a day passing! WOHO! :D Anyways, I invited Sasuke to come and present the chapter, but he declined (that son of revenge…) No surprise there, though. So I invited Naruto, and he didn't come before I offered some ramen, but he decided to come… :D**

**Naruto: **Are you telling me you only invited me as your second choice?!  
**Me: **Eh, nooo… Why would you think that?  
**Naruto: **I don't know. Well great! Then I guess I'll just say the disclaimer ^^

**Gaaras Devil does not own Naruto (hehe, me…) and most likely never will, unless she pays a great amount of money to Kishimoto, something that'll never happen…**

**She does however own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika. Also she owns the 'plot' of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who knew wounds could turn to mini-lemons?**

"Fuck it," Hidan exclaimed as he cut his wrist on the knife he used to whittle the stick, looking like his God, Jashin, he was holding. He rose and walked towards the stable where the first-aid kit was. He took out a small band-aid and wrapped it around the cut. When he walked back again, he stopped when he saw Asuka standing inside the stable with Brego. She was combing the horse, and seemed to whisper things to him.

Hidan walked closer. "What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" he said, and Asuka turned abruptly. "Oh, eh … well. I don't really know," she said thoughtfully. "I just think I developed the liking of horses." Hidan raised an eyebrow. "But what the hell are you doing?" she said and walked out of the box and grabbed his wrist, where the blood had penetrated the band-aid. Her fingers were tied so firmly around his hand, and he felt a small shiver going down his spine.

He pulled his hand back. "It's none of your fucking business," he snapped and turned to walk away. "Hey!" she snapped back, "You're bleeding like crazy. For all I know, you could've hit a vein." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I didn't hit a fucking vein," he snapped. "Oh, and you know that because?" Asuka dragged. He turned to her again. "Why do you fucking care?" he snarled. "Why do you think I don't care?" she spat. Hidan stopped. Asuka took that as an opening to grab his hand again, and dragged him with her. He didn't even protest as she pushed him down on a chair beside the first-aid kit.

She then opened the box and took out some band-aids, and a box of liquid. It was called Anti-Bac, or something. She carefully took off the band-aid, and saw the deep cut. "Jeez, what did you do? Did you use a saw or something?" she asked. "No," he snapped at her. "God, will you just relax?" she shot back, and took the top off the bottle, and poured it onto some cotton. Then she grabbed his hand, and again the tingly feeling shot down his back. Her brown eyes looked intensely at the wound, and pushed some blood out. Then she carefully put the cotton down on his wrist. It burned, but he didn't even react. It wasn't that bad.

She then grabbed the band-aid and wrapped it carefully, but tightly around the wound. She then tied it with a safety pin. "There," she said and lifted his arm, looking at the work she'd done, and was rather pleased with herself. Of course she had noticed the weird feeling running through her as she held his arm, but she successfully ignored it. She then rose and walked towards the door out, but Hidan grabbed her wrist this time. She turned fully to him.

"Thanks," he said and let go of her wrist. "You're welcome," she said, but couldn't keep the small blush from creeping into her face by his intent stare. They stood there for a little while, before Asuka let out a breath she didn't know she held, and was about to turn to the door once again, as Hidan took her shoulders and pushed her over to one of the walls in the stable. She looked up at the man, and the blush got a bit deeper this time, but there was no hesitance as he leaned into her and kissed her.

She kissed him back immediately, and Hidan's hands travelled into her hair, holding the back of her head, while she slipped her hands past his waist and rested on his back. The two pair of lips moved feverishly towards each other, and Hidan tilted Asuka's face a bit to the side, and let his tongue slip out from his mouth and reached the bottom lip of hers, asking for entrance, which she granted with no hesitation.

Their tongue's battled for a while, but Asuka knew fairly well that she would surrender. His tongue travelled the length of hers, drawing out a moan. Hidan smirked against her lips and did it again, making her moan more than once that day. When they parted for air, however, Hidan grabbed the knife he had in his pocket and said: "See yah." Then he licked Asuka's lips and left, leaving the brunette rather flushed, still pushed up against the wall.

* * *

**Asuka: **Oh yeah, me likes!  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Hidan: **Of course she surrenders to me!  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Mai: **Will I and Deidara get together?  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Hidan: **What does that have to do with this?  
**Mai: **It's a part of the story, right?  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Deidara: **Can you only say 'no, duh'?  
**Me**(well, everybody knows what comes next)**:** No, duh!  
**Sweat-drop moment!  
Asuka: **Will you say the review thing?  
**Me: **No, duh! Anyways! Please review people! I was in a random mode, so excuse the 'no, duh'-thing. Hope you liked it! I know someone who did :D


	7. VII

**Today, I totally forgot to invite anyone, so … well … you'll have to make do with me…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters.

**Claimer: **I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, along with this story's plot, if you can call it that…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pervert**

The next morning at six a.m. to Lucia's frustration and Tobi's nervousness, they were all standing by the stable again, and Nagato stepped forward. "Today, you will be in the same pairs, and you will change the hay and clean all the boxes from shit," he said, "Can you do that?" he asked, and Lucia smiled.

"Well, duh! Of course we can," she said and grabbed a hayfork. Itachi looked amused at her, and then they all separated into the different couples. Lucia looked suspiciously after Hidan and Asuka, though. _One of the pairs I suspected has taken quite a large step. Now, only remains the others. I'm so glad I talked to Nagato about what couple should be where. This is real O.M.M, people!_

"Are you coming, Lucia?" Itachi asked, and Lucia smiled. "Of course I am. Just thinking," she said and they walked to some boxes where she learned how to separate the hay and dirt. _FUN!_ She smiled ironically at her own thought. _Oh, well. It could've been worse, right? Oh, and you do know that my partner had to be Itachi because of his good looks, right? Oh, yeah. I'm selfish!_

Mai smiled evilly at Deidara as he bent down to get the last stack of hay, and she kicked his ass, so he fell to the floor. "What the-" he started and then mock-glared at Mai. "Why you!" he said and grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Mai said shocked, "Put me down!" "Give me one reason," he said and his fingers started tickling the part of her stomach that he could reach. "Haha! Dei- hah! Hahaha! Deid- Sto- Haha! DEIDARA!" Mai bellowed and kicked him in what she thought was his gut, but a small scream of pain made her realize that she hit jackpot. Deidara bent forward and she fell on her ass with a small whimper.

"Sorry, Deidara! Are you okay?" Mai asked, and Deidara shot her another mock-glare. She raised an eyebrow. "It would be if you kissed it better," he said, and Mai blushed furiously. That was worse than anything Lucia had ever said. She took a deep breath, and then punched the back of his head. "You… You…PERVERT!" She bellowed with lack of better word. She then grabbed the hay and walked down to the last box of the night.

* * *

**Mai: **Yuck, Deidara!  
**Deidara: **Oh, come on! You know you want to!  
**Mai: **Oh, do I?  
**Deidara: **Absolutely.  
**Mai: **NOT! But anyways, since when was Lucia thinking?  
**Lucia: **Since _she_ ordered me to.  
**Mai: **She?  
**Lucia: **Yes, _she_.  
**Mai: **You're weird…  
**Lucia: **Yeah. Look who's talking.  
**Deidara: **Did you just call Mai weird?  
**Lucia: **Eh… YES!  
**Deidara: **You should learn some manners.  
**Itachi: **Back off, will you, Deidara?  
**Deidara: **Why? What is she to you?  
**Silence  
Me: **Okay, that's as long as I'll let it go.  
**Itachi (whispering): **Thank you.  
**Me (loudly): **No problem, my friend! No need to thank.  
**Receiving death glare from mister Sharingan, and hearing some snickering in the background  
****Me: **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	8. VIII

**I have invited Ulquiorra from Bleach to come do the disclaimer today. I had to. I mean, he's just so HOT!  
Ulquiorra: **You're weird, woman.  
**Orihime: **Welcome to the club of weird women!  
**Me: **Thank you, Orihime! Wait. How did you get in?  
**Orihime: **I suspected Ulquiorra to do something un-kind. Besides, I'd really like it if I got to do the Claimer.  
**Me: **Of course you did.  
**Ulquiorra: **That's my job, women.  
**Orihime: **Don't be so selfish!  
**Ulquiorra: **She asked ME to do it!  
**Me: **o.O That's a first. Ulquiorra and Orihime are fighting over who should do the disclaimer… o.O  
**Ulquiorra: **You promised me  
**Me: **That you would do the disclaimer, but Orihime can do the claimer.  
**Ulquiorra: **Fine.

**Disclaimer (Ulquiorra): **This woman does not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story.

**Claimer (Orihime): **With exception of Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.

**Me: **Now, please enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Distant dinner**

As they all sat by the dinner-table outside, Danika was talking loudly with Kisame. The two had really clicked, but Lucia still couldn't see any romance from Danika's side. Kisame's side was a different story, though, and Lucia hoped that Danika would soon realize that no one was quite like Kisame. He was very funny.

"Lucia, are you there?" Mai asked her friend while waving her hand in front of her eyes. Lucia blinked, and felt the wind blow a cold one at her. "Yeah, now I am," she said and Mai snickered. Then Lucia turned her attention to Mai and Deidara.

Something was off. There was more tension between them. Well, somewhat more from Mai's side. Not weird tension, just something Mai used to be like towards Lucia. And she figured. "What did you say to her, Deidara?" Lucia asked, making both of them look shocked at her. "Mai, come now. You've known me for years. I notice the perverted tension. What is it?" she asked, and made the entire table listen.

Mai rolled her eyes. Deidara seemed to blush. "Okay, say it to me later, okay?" Lucia said, and Mai nodded. "No way! I want to know now!" Kisame said, and the other girls agreed. "Well, Mai is gonna tell me. But who on earth said I wasn't gonna tell the table?" Lucia asked, and Deidara and Mai both narrowed their eyes.

"Fine, fine! I won't tell!" Lucia said, and Mai and Deidara relaxed. Lucia then turned to Asuka, Danika and Kisame. "I'll tell you later," she mouthed without making a sound, and their sad faces became very happy ones. Deidara and Mai were now talking silently, and Lucia didn't bother pay attention, so she turned to Itachi.

He didn't look at her, but he wasn't really looking at anyone or anything. "What's up?" Lucia asked him in a serious tone. And yes, she knew when to be serious. The wind then snatched her hair, and she shivered.

Itachi looked up at her. "Nothing. It's nothing at all," he said. "Really? Because you seem quite out of it. I just asked you to send me the butter, and got no response, even when I called your name," Lucia lied, to make him spill of course. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't notice that," he said. Lucia snickered. "You don't say," she said. Silence. "Well, will you send me the butter?" Lucia asked, and Itachi … eh … smiled. Lucia lost any thought she had in her head as she saw the heathen God's eyes turn happy and his face light with something unexplainable, probably humor though.

Then he reached for the butter, and gave it to Lucia, who, on the way to grab it, made skin-contact with him, and she felt a chill run through her entire body that had nothing to do with the wind. She quickly dragged her hand back. She knew he noticed, but she paid no attention to it herself. _Okay, fine. He is gorgeous, but I never expected to fall this hard_, she thought as she took a new slice of bread and buttered it. She noticed Itachi look curiously at her, and then she looked back at him.

"Wait a minute. You never told me what was wrong," she said thoughtfully, "So tell me." "It really is nothing," he said, and Lucia rolled her eyes. "Just tell me already," she said, and Itachi sighed. "I'm just thinking about my littlebrother," he said, and Lucia looked surprised up. "I didn't know you had a littlebrother," she said.

"Well, I do. His name is Sasuke, and-" "Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke? Of course! I should've realized," Lucia said surprised and thought of the dock's ass head, sitting in the back of the class with Ino, Sakura and Karin swirling around him. Lucia could actually see the resemblance, even though she liked the older version best.

"You know him?" Itachi asked, and Lucia looked at him. "He goes in our class," Lucia explained. That shocked Itachi, even though it he didn't let it get so visible. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. _That makes her three years younger than me. Hn_, he thought as he looked at her. She smiled then turned back to her toast, and talked with Chieko over the table where she sat with Sasori. She laughed at times, and he couldn't help but notice how her face seemed to light up the entire room. Like a sun.

* * *

"Deidara, I'm gonna kill you!" Mai said in an angry, ice-cold tone. "HOW DARE YOU?!" she then bellowed and soon she heard some footsteps come closer. "What's up Mai?" Lucia's voice said from behind the glaring girl. She was looking harshly at Deidara who was smirking. "Okay, I have a feeling I shouldn't have come. I'll be leaving now," Lucia said and ran back to where ever she came from.

"You totally did that on purpose!" Mai shrieked, and Deidara only kept smirking. What had happened, was that Deidara had just felt like looking mischievously at her ass and when he passed her, let his hand brush it. She had punched him in the face, but she didn't care about the swollen eye. "Bastard," she muttered and went back to the cleaning.

* * *

**Me: **A new chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I liked to write it!  
**Danzo: **And that means a lot. She couldn't stop laughing. She was in a hyper mode. It wasn't even a funny chapter!  
**Me: **It wasn't meant to be a funny chapter!  
**Danzo: **Then why did you laugh so much?  
**Me: **That's beside the point, and – Hang on! How the hell did you get in here?!  
**Danzo: **The door was open.  
**Me: **Didn't you notice the big commercial about: DANZO AND MADARA! STAY OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU FAGGOTS?!  
**Danzo: **Actually I did. I think you should treat us a bit better.  
**Me: **Well, I don't.  
**Mai: **She only hates you this much because you ordered Itachi to kill his clan.  
**Danzo: **She's an Itachi-fangirl?  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Danzo: **OH! Well, then. I'll respect that decision and leave you alone. See yah!  
**Me: **OR NOT YOU STUPID MADANZO! Now, _that_ was random. Anyways! Please review people!


	9. IX

**Okay, so I invited Hermione Granger to do the disclaimer today, so let's cross our fingers that she doesn't go totally overboard with the entire know-it-all.**

**Hermione: **It is very important that you all understand that Miss Vilde does not own the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. As you understand, it is very important that you do not mix this.

**Everybody: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hermione: **HELLO! So, here is the more normal one.  
**Me: **I don't think they need a double reminder.  
**Hermione: **Do you want to let the story stay on Fanfiction? I don't care anyways. I'll just say it:

**Disclaimer: **Gaaras Devil (what kinda name is that?) does not own any Naruto characters in this story. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **She does own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, along with the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distractions can lead to …**

"Okay, everybody! Konan has convinced me to take you all out on a camp," Nagato said and cheers erupted around the dinner table. "Awesome, Konan!" Asuka exclaimed. "Great," Danika said. Konan smirked. Lucia and Mai jumped up. "We HAVE to do the whole bonfire thing!" the two exclaimed. Chieko smiled and said:

"I'm IN! We need a guitar, someone to volunteer to sing and then we're a-okay!" Lucia, Mai Danika, Asuka and Konan sweat-dropped while the others pretended not to listen at all. Well, Pein did look rather annoyed.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!" Lucia and Mai yelled psyched up and started to trot with the horses they were sitting on. They were still using the horses they had been thought to ride, and the other boys had some other horses to take. It felt good with the wind in their hair and the humping underneath them. Lucia laughed out loud when she heard that thought in her head. That could be taken as sock.

"Oh, CRAP!" Mai exclaimed and stopped Dabi. Deidara and Lucia stopped beside her. "I left something back on the farm," she said. "Can it wait until the morning?" Lucia asked, and Mai shook her head. "Oh, okay. Then should we go back?" she asked.

"No, you don't know the way, and from what I learned on your first day here, you're terrible at reading maps," Deidara said, "I'll take her." The now known smirk appeared on his face, and Mai narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said, and Deidara's smirk widened, so she hastily added: "But only because I need it."

They got back to the house, and Mai ran to find what she needed, and came down again to the waiting Deidara. "So, shall we leave then? Try to catch up to the others," Deidara asked with a smirk, showing that he didn't want to catch up to them. Mai would normally kick any guy who said that, but she couldn't help the smile from breaking her calm face. Deidara snickered and then they left on the horses.

For a while, they actually did try to find the others, but then the rain started falling. "Come on. Let's stop and put up the tent. We don't want to catch a cold now, do we?" he said with another grin. Mai rolled her eyes, but she had to admit; he had a point. So they dismounted the horses and sat up the tent. To Deidara's surprise, Mai actually knew what she was doing when she helped him set up the tent.

They crawled into the small apartment, and Mai couldn't help but smile when she saw that it was rather big. At least fitted for four people. At the very least. Deidara had tied the horses to a tree near fresh grass, and taken in all the different food and supplies like sleeping bags. Mai crawled into one of them, and looked up into the tent's roof, seeing all the different droplets hit it. Deidara lay down beside her.

"Do you think the sound is annoying?" he asked. Mai looked at him. "Not at all. I think it's soothing. It's not too loud, but it's not too low either, therefore not annoying," she said. Deidara smiled. "You're weird," he said. Mai dragged her hand out of the bag and punched his head. "Ouch!" he pouted. She smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you; you look beautiful when you're pouting," she said. Deidara looked shocked at her.

Mai's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. Her blood rushed to her face, and she quickly stammered: "I … I mean …" Whatever she meant, you'll never get to know, because then Deidara had leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. He pulled back, but they were still very, _very_ close. His nose was just inches away from hers. The blush didn't leave her face, but she didn't care. She took her other hand out from the bag, and placed them both on the back of his head, pushing him towards her.

He didn't object and their faces were once again entwined, their lips pressed against each others, moving slowly, but greedily. His tongue asked for entrance, which she gave with no hesitation. Julie's hand travelled up into Deidara's hair and pulled out the pony-tail.

Deidara then started trail-kissing her to her ear and bit it playfully, and then went down to her neck, sucking on a vein, making her moan. He then returned his attention back to her lips and they kissed for a long time before they broke apart. Deidara lay down beside her, both of them heaving for breath.

Then Deidara turned to her. "You're a good kisser," he said, and Mai couldn't help but smirk. "So are I've heard," she said, and Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I'm kidding!" Mai said and laughed at his expression. Then she thought: _Or not_. "Well, do you want some more?" Mai asked and Deidara, and he turned. "Definitely," he said and their lips were back to the moving with arms all over the tent.

* * *

**Deidara: **OH YEAH! I like this chapter!  
**Mai: **Of course you do. You got to kiss me.  
**Me: **-.-  
**Mai: **What's with the face? I suppose you cannot wait until Lucia and Itachi get together. I'm betting you're saving them for last.  
**Me: **How did you know?! Did you go through my files?  
**Mai: **Nope. I only guessed, and you so blew it!  
**Me: **Damn.  
**Lucia: **You're not the one who should feel sorry! I'm the one who doesn't get my bitch before last!  
**Itachi & Me: **Your bitch?  
**Lucia: **Okay, that's just creepy. But yes, _my_ bitch.  
**Itachi: **I'm not even going to protest.  
**Lucia: **That's because you know I'll win.  
**Me: **No it's because he _loves_ you!  
**Itachi: **I do not!  
**Me: **Oh really. Well, if you say so. I guess I'll have to re-write the end.  
**Deidara: **STOP TALKING ABOUT ITACHI AND LUCIA! THIS WAS MINE AND MAI'S CHAPTER! DON'T FUCKING RUIN THE MOMENT!  
**Me: **Oh, stew it peasant. Anyways! Please review! I love to hear from you guys, so please let me hear more! :D


	10. X

****

Will you just come out?! Oh, hey people! I didn't know you were already here… I'm trying to get Hinata out of the bathroom. She's pretty embarrassed. And she just won't come out.

**Hinata: **I-I-I'm h-h-here n-now.  
**Me: **Great! Now, please do the;

**Disclaimer (Hinata): **G-gaaras D-devil d-d-does n-not own the N-Naruto (massive blushing) ch-characters. T-they b-belong to Ma-Masashi K-K-Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **S-she d-d-does own L-Lucia, Mai, Ch-Chieko, A-A-Asuka a-and D-Danika, and t-this s-s-story.

**Me: **Thank you, Hinata! Now go and brag a bit :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Poor, funny Fish-boy**

"Do you know where they are?" Konan asked Lucia as they walked out of the tent a little late. The rain had stopped, but it was too dark for the two leftovers to find them. "No, but I'm sure they will be fine," Lucia said.

"You do know about the bear, right?" Konan asked in a worried tone. "No, duh! But no bear with a mind would go anywhere near Mai," Lucia said, and Konan frowned. "Seriously, Konan. What are the chances? Deidara isn't as stupid as to walk that path, is he?" she asked, and Konan nodded.

"You're right," she said. "Oh, I was just kidding. It wouldn't surprise me if neither of the two knew about the bear," Lucia said and Konan narrowed her eyes before they got worried again. "How can you not worry?" "Because we're talking about Mai. My BFF. There is no way she'd let herself get killed by a bear," Lucia explained, and Konan nodded slowly. "Really," Lucia added, and then walked over to the fire where no one was sitting anymore.

She put on some more wood when she heard something and turned quickly. She saw a tall shadow leave the camp, and she followed, knowing who it was. "OI!" she yelled as she saw him clearer. Kisame turned and smiled his fishy fish-smile. "Lu," he said.

"What are you doing here, walking all on your own?" Lucia asked, and Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting more wood," he said. "Oh. _Oh!_ Right. Well, do you want me to help you?" Lucia asked. "Sure, if you don't mind," he said and Lucia sped up and reached his side.

They walked a bit chit-chatting, but Lucia turned more serious for every step she took. "You like her, don't you?" she asked, and Kisame stopped abruptly. "What … what are you talking about?" he asked. "You seriously wanna play dumb with me?" Lucia asked, and Kisame shook his head, laughing. "Heh, I guess you're right," he said.

"In which case?" Lucia nagged. "Both," he said. "We are talking about Danika, right?" Lucia asked, and the tall one nodded. "Okay, well then; she is really weird, very funny and has her own taste. Oh! And very independent as well. Never forget that," Lucia said and Kisame smiled.

"But it's hard to get a girlfriend when you look like this," Kisame said quietly, and Lucia nodded. "Yeah, you are pretty scary," she said and snickered. "I'm not talking … well that too. But I'm thinking more about my skin-color, my shark-like expressions, and stuff like that," he said seriously. Lucia looked up at him. "Don't judge a book by its color. You're almost never right," she said,

"And you are the most hilarious, coolest, weirdest and the most spectacular guy I've ever met, and if Danika cannot see that, she's the one with a problem. But before you judge, give her some time. I have a feeling that it will work out perfectly," Lucia said and Kisame visibly brightened. Then they walked back to the camp with stacks of wood.

* * *

**Kisame: **I didn't know you could be so (sniff) deep.  
**Me: **Aw, thanks Kisame! That's so nice of you!  
**Mai: **Why are you nice to him, and not to us?  
**Me: **Because he is nice.  
**Mai: **And I'm not?  
**Me: **Jackpot :D  
**Mai: **Bitch.  
**Kisame: **She is not a bitch. She is rather nice. (leaves)  
**Mai: **You got him around your little finger.  
**Me: **I know! So review, people! Tell me what you like, and what you think should be in it. Well, my story is already done, but if you hurry up, maybe I can add something before the entire story is out on FanFiction.


	11. XI

**Tsunade agreed, but she fainted when she saw the chapter-name. And I have no replacement, so-**

**Jiraiya: **My dear woman! Do not fret! I will save you!

**Me: **Thanks Jiraiya. Please just do the disclaimer and claimer.

**Jiraiya: **With pleasure:  
**Disclaimer: **Gaaras Devil does not own the characters of Naruto (what a stupid name. It should be called Jiraiya the hunter). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Claimer: **But she does own the _beautiful_ women: Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, as well as this lovely, refreshing story!  
Now that that's done, do you want to go to a restaurant with me?

**Me: **I think I'll pass. I have to finish the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blood**

The next day at early sunrise, Lucia woke and looked around the tent she shared with Konan, Chieko, Asuka and Danika. It had been good space at all times, and it was just lovely to lie there. But then she heard a horse whine. She grabbed her trousers and dragged them over the white, big shirt she was wearing.

Then she walked out of the tent. "Cookie, is that you?" she asked, and saw the horse come out of the shadows. Lucia's eyes widened. It was alone, but that was not the reason for the shock. "GUYS!" she screamed. Everyone seemed to wake on the same time.

"FUCK YOU GIRL! DON'T FUCKING WAKE ME YOU BITCH!" Hidan bellowed from inside his tent, but Lucia ignored him and shrieked over his voice: "MAI'S HORSE IS BACK! IT'S GOT BLOOD ON ITS NECK!" It was silent, and then everyone ran out of the tents. _"You do know about the bear, right?" _Konan's voice was all over her head. Itachi took the horse.

"It's not Dabi's blood," he said silently. Lucia felt her knees give in, but Itachi grabbed her and pulled her up. "It's not human's blood either," he added to her. A twinge of hope lit in her face, but it soon vanished. What were the chances?

"LET'S GO!" Nagato bellowed to the people. Itachi turned to the girls. "You stay here," he said to them, but Lucia shook her head. Hidan came up. "You better fucking stay, or we won't fucking leave, and then they will definitely die," he said. Lucia's face was very pale. All the blood had seemed to just drain her entire body. She felt herself being pulled towards someone else, and that someone grabbed her and whispered soothingly to her, but it didn't help.

"Stay silent," Deidara whispered to her. She looked terrified at him. "Relax. The sun is rising. It will leave when it realizes that its babies miss their mother," he said just as quietly. Mai nodded slightly. Then there were some screams and horse-hooves were everywhere.

Deidara smiled. "Or maybe our friends will save us," he said. Mai smiled a shaky smile. Deidara kissed her lightly on her lips, like a peck, and then they both rose when Sasori's voice said: "You can come out now."

"What about Dabi?" Deidara asked. "He's fine," Itachi said, "Just a bit of a shock." Deidara nodded slightly and walked over to the horse remaining. Mai couldn't look at it. She did once, and she almost threw up. The blood of the horse was everywhere, and there was a big hole in its stomach like if the bear had just bit of a big meal. More than it could chew. The bear was gone. They hadn't been able to kill it, but that was okay for now.

Lucia was still not reacting to anything. Then some hooves could be heard and she looked up so fast that Chieko couldn't understand why her head was still attached to her shoulders. Of course Chieko had been worried as well, but she still had hope. Lucia seemed to have lost hers.

But then Lucia screamed, her face-color returned, and she jumped up and down before she ran over to Mai and _hugged _her. Mai looked like a lightning had hit her, but hugged her friend back. They stood there for ten seconds, and then Lucia pulled away.

"Okay, that's as long as I can take it," she said. Mai snickered. "I'm just shocked you gave me a hug anyways," she said. "What do you have against hugs, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Lu is totally against any physical contact. She thinks _this_-" Mai pointed towards Lucia with a one meters distance, and she flinched, "-is her personal space." "It _is_ my personal space," Lucia said, and Mai snorted. "What?! It is!" Lucia said. "Sure, sure," Mai said and Lucia shot her a death glare.

* * *

**Mai: **Finally, some of your oversensitive side is out, Lu.  
**Lucia: **You just liked to annoy me.  
**Mai: **I do not. (Pretends to poke Lucia, who jumps away)  
**Lucia: **Riiight.  
**Me: **No one cares.  
**Deidara: **Wow, we almost _died_, Mai!  
**Sasori: **Yeah, and I had to come and help you. Lasting art can fight off bears, you see.  
**Deidara: **That is not true! Art had to protect Mai! And mine did! The explosion!  
**Sasori: **Not true! You just like to think that you're better than--  
**Me: **SHUT UP! Okay, so I hope you enjoyed, and please review if you did :D


	12. XII

**So, I invited my biggest icon to come, Temari! She gladly accepted, but she probably got some advices from Gaara to publicly humiliate me… xD But it doesn't matter. Nothing can humiliate me more than I can. :D**

**Temari: **I'm only here to do the claimer and disclaimer thing. Relax. I won't humiliate you. So here it goes:  
**Disclaimer: **Gaaras Devil does not own the characters of Naruto, and she never will. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Claimer: **She does, despite all this, own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, along with the storyline.  
**Me: **What do you mean 'despite all this?'  
**Temari: **Gotta go! See you around! _Or not_.

**Yeah, that was interesting. Anyways: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The kiss and plans**

They all packed their tents, and Nagato and Konan had already left to warn the police that the bear was getting dangerously close to the farm. Mai was pretty fine for someone who had just heard a bear roam outside her tent. Deidara was also okay; he was actually laughing at the whole thing. Lucia walked over to the tent she slept in and helped the other girls to get it together.

As they rode down to the farm again, Lucia and Mai were riding along side one another. "So, you and Deidara?" Lucia asked, and Mai looked at her. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Oh, don't play ignorant. I know when someone has kissed or anything like that," Lucia said, and Mai smiled innocently.

"Just like I knew that Asuka and Hidan kissed," Lucia added, and Mai turned her head in an unbelievable speed. "What?!" she asked then turned to Asuka. "You and Hidan _kissed_?!" she asked incredulously. Asuka blushed, and nodded. "Awesome!" Mai erupted.

Deidara turned to look at the girls. "What's so awesome?" he asked. "Hidan and Asuka kissed!" Mai exclaimed. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked surprised, and Asuka nodded, still very red. "How was it?" Mai asked, and now Lucia turned to Asuka as well. "Good," she said plainly.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Lucia whined. "What if I don't want to?" "Oh, because Hidan is riding behind you, listening to every word?" Mai asked, and Asuka turned and saw that Hidan was in fact listening to the conversation. She blushed furiously and turned back to the girls who laughed.

The rest of the ride home went smoothly, and Lucia smiled as Kisame told a joke and Danika laughed hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. "Lu? Are you coming?" Mai asked behind her, and Lucia turned and followed her friends into the stable to saddle off Ita.

"It was weird, you know," Mai said, "to know that a bear was outside the tent… But you know, Deidara was there." Lucia smirked. Two out of four. The next would probably be Sasori and Chieko, and this time, the couple probably needed a little push. It was Thursday after all, and only three more days to get them together.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I've never been so scared in my entire life," Lucia said, and Mai smirked. "So you do love me?" she asked and Lucia frowned. "I don't love you," she said. "You hate that you love me," Mai said. "I don't … Ah, well, _fine_!" Lucia said, and Mai laughed.

"Mai, we need to get Sasori and Chieko together. I have a bet with myself, and I miss two couples. These are one of them," Lucia said, and Mai rolled her eyes. Lucia simply _jumped_ at the opportunity to do O.M.M. Mai had actually stopped noticing it, since she used it all the time. Sakura and Ino once asked her to make Sasuke like them, but Lucia had declined, saying that neither of them deserved him when they behaved like they did.

"Well, I'm in," Mai said and smirked, "And I got just the plan!"

* * *

**Mai: **OH YEAH! Finally some action!  
**Kisame: **It was a lot of action in the last chapter.  
**Lucia: **That's scary action. This action is thrilling! But only for us, though…  
**Me: **Do you remember the 'SHUP UP' part in the last box?  
**Hidan: **Not our fucking problem that you can't lock your fucking door.  
**Asuka: **So just shut the fuck up yourself!  
**Me: **Eh, you know that I have the power over yours and Hidan's relationship. I can make you kill him, cheat on him, eat him, break up with him…  
**Asuka: **OKAY OKAY! I get the point!  
**Me: **Good. Then you know who's in charge. So, please review people! :D


	13. XIII

**KANKUROU! You CAME! AWESOME!**

**Kankurou: **Stop yelling! Are you a fangirl or something?  
**Me: **not quiet, it's just, YOU ROCK AS A BROTHER!  
**Kankurou: **Thanks girl.  
**Me: **You're very welcome!

**Kankurou: **Down to business then?  
_Disclaimer: _Gaaras Devil does not own the Naruto characters, and most likely never will (sorry) since they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Claimer:_ She does own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika as well as the plotline of the story.

**Me: **Thanks, Kankurou! See yah around!  
**Kankurou: **Sure! And readers! I read the chapter! Read it! And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Simple plans can turn to lasting art**

Chieko and Sasori were standing in Pearl's box and Lucia and Mai tip-toed to the box-door. They looked up, and Lucia threw a pen into the box. "Hey, is this yours?" Sasori's voice asked. Chieko looked down. "Oh, maybe," she said and they both bent down on the same time, their hands touching. Lucia and Mai giggled silently and left just as quiet.

Chieko straightened at once, and Sasori picked up the pen. Once he rose he saw that Chieko's cheeks were a bit red. He chose to ignore it, and gave her the pen. She reached for it, and smiled. "Thanks," she said, and then Sasori let every careful move go. He dragged her closer to her and kissed her lightly. He then pulled back, and Chieko was very red, but she was smiling. "Why did you stop?" she asked and Sasori smirked and kissed her again.

"AW!" Lucia and Mai exploded, and Chieko and Sasori pulled apart. "THAT'S THREE OUT OF FOUR!" Lucia yelled. Chieko narrowed her eyes. "You're betting?" she asked. Lucia shook her head. "No, I'm playing O.M.M. And you were one of the victims," she said. "Excuse me?" Chieko asked in a low voice. Lucia laughed. "You're not gonna say that you're angry at me, eh? I mean, you got quite the catch," she said.

Chieko rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "Oh, and can I have my pen back?" Mai asked, and Chieko couldn't help but laugh. "You guys," she said and gave Mai the pen. "Now, we'll leave you to your uncomfortable silence until the snogging acts up again," Lucia said, and the two of them ran quickly out of the stable before Chieko could start running after them.

"I wonder how a pen can make so much difference," Lucia said. "It doesn't always have to be a big thing to make a huge thing happening," Mai said. "God, you just sounded smart," Lucia giggled, and Mai laughed. "It does happen to me as well, you know." Lucia snorted. "What? You just admitted it," Mai pointed out for her friend. "Damn." Mai laughed again and lay down on her bed.

Deidara then walked in. "I thought I heard some feathers in a bed squeak," he said, and Lucia rolled her eyes. "Yuck," she said and rose, "I'm so leaving." Deidara smirked as she walked past him, and out of the room. Deidara turned to Mai and walked over to her, sitting down on her bed. "Hey boy," she said and pulled him down beside her before she straddled over him.

He smirked up to her. "Hey woman," he said, and Mai laughed. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips softly, the kiss getting stronger and more heated. Deidara moved his hands from the sheets and laid them on her back. Then he pushed her closer, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan silently. Mai lifted her hands to his hair and pulled out his pony-tail for the second time.

Deidara grabbed the ends of Mai's shirt and started to pull it up. She straightened, and Deidara looked apologetic, but not when he realized that she did it, only to get it off faster. She crushed her lips to his again, slipping her hands under his shirt. He turned her over, so that he was now lying on top of her.

Deidara trail-kissed her down to her neck and sucked on a vein, making her moan loudly. He smirked and kept sucking at it. She moaned again, and Deidara turned his attention to her lips again. Mai un-buttoned his shirt and they were soon lying skin to skin against each other.

* * *

**Deidara: **Ah, another lemon.  
**Mai: **Oh, yes!  
**Deidara: **So refreshing!  
**Mai: **I need more of it.  
**Deidara: **Me too!  
**Mai: **We have such a good taste, that we want more of it.  
**Me: **I want more of the none-puking, and more of the chocolate. Review, please, and save me from diving into the toilet! :S


	14. XIV

**Today, I'm just lazy, so I invited Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: **Ah, what a drag. This is so troublesome.  
_Disclaimer_: Vilde does not own the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Claimer_: She owns the storyline and Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.

**Me: **Thanks, Shika. Now go back to Temari :D Please enjoy, all of you readers out there!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The last couple? Maaaybeee…**

Kisame and Danika were talking lively together over the table, and finally, Lucia could see that Danika was developing some feelings towards the dude. Deidara and Mai kept looking secretly at each other, and Lucia knew it was too late to do the flower's and bee-talk, but she decided to do it anyways. It's never too late to torture anyone. **(A/N: This is a quote from a very good story called 'Boarding School' and is made by my BFF Chocoholic93. You should check her out)**

Sasori and Chieko were the rare couple. They kept sending each other loving glances, and every time Lucia saw it she just wanted to go: 'AW!' But she didn't. She respected the privacy. Or not… She looked over to Asuka and Hidan, who were sitting close to each other. Were they getting serious?

They had started looking rather happy together, and Hidan didn't curse so much when he was around her, and not because he felt she shouldn't hear it, no, because Asuka could curse a lot if she was up to it. No it was because he wanted to show her how much he respected her, and that he actually could drop his façade around her.

Konan and Nagato had been together for a long time. They were always sitting next to each other, and Nagato always sat on the end of the table. Lucia guessed it was because of his authority and stuff like that. No one acted out when Nagato was around. He was a real boss, that's for sure.

Lucia looked around, and her eyes landed on the man sitting next to her, Itachi. His eyes were empty at the moment, like if he was thinking about something. Was there something bothering him about his brother? Was it serious? He didn't look too happy, but it could just be nothing, right? Or maybe not. Lucia was now curious, and would have to do what she could to get it out of the guy.

"So, I have to say that it actually was funny to have you girls here," Nagato said as Fridays work ended. Mai smirked and Chieko laughed. Danika and Asuka giggled. Lucia wasn't paying attention. "But don't forget the ball at Saturday!" Konan added. "And we're not leaving before Sunday," Mai shot in, "You won't be rid of us that soon." Nagato smiled. "I'm ending your work-week, girls. Not your stay," he said. The girls smiled. "Oh, well then," Mai said and skipped out to find Deidara.

"Dani, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lucia asked her friend. "Sure," Danika said and they walked out into the outskirts of the woods. "What is it?" Danika asked. Lucia didn't know what to say. She knew why she had dragged her friend out in the woods, but she didn't know how she would say it. "Kisame likes you," she finally blurted out.

Danika smiled. "I know," she said. "No, I mean really _likes_ you," Lucia said. Danika's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean _like_, like?" she asked and Lucia nodded. Then Danika's face bust into a smile. "Really?" she asked looking smug. Lucia laughed. "Heh, you're one weird human being," she said and Danika smirked and skipped out of the forest with a laughing Lucia after her.

Danika skipped around the entire farm before she finally found Kisame. He was sitting on the grind to the paddock and grinned at her as she reached him in her skipping speed. "What'cha doing out here?" he asked. "Ah, nothing, just wanted to hear another joke," Danika said. "Okay, what do you want? A blonde joke, a funny short joke or a funny riddle?" Kisame asked. "Blonde joke," Danika said with a smirk.

Kisame laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "Okay, here it is: What is the difference between Bigfoot and an intelligent blonde?" he asked, and Danika raised an eyebrow and he went on: "There have actually been sightings of Bigfoot." Danika bent her head down as she laughed. "Burn!" she yelled. "Heh, yeah. Found it yesterday, actually," Kisame said. Danika smiled.

"Kisame," she said calmly, and the man looked down at her. He rose when he saw how serious she was looking at him. "What is it?" he asked, and wondered if something was wrong. Her eyes held some sort of light that he had never seen before. Then she shocked him beyond anything when she kissed him. She almost had to jump so he bent down, and kissed her back. Then she pulled away.

Kisame smiled down at her in a very calm way. Not a grin. Not a smirk. Not some kind of victory-thing. Just nicely. Then he walked closer to her and took her hands, twining his fingers around hers. Then he leaned down and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, and kissed him softly back.

"Okay, I did it," Lucia said from the other side of the yard. "Did what?" Itachi's voice asked behind her, and she didn't turn, just pointed towards the kissing couple. Itachi looked around her and saw the same. He smiled. "I managed to get everyone together. I RULE at O.M.M!" she said psyched up.

Itachi smiled and then turned to her. "Good work," he said. "So what are you doing out here anyways?" Lucia asked. "I came to check on Ita," he said and Lucia smiled. "I'll go with you," she said happily and they walked over to the box of the big, black horse.

"He's just so beautiful," Lucia said and patted the horse's neck. Itachi smiled a little. "What was that?" Lucia teased. "A smile?!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, damn, I totally ruined the moment," she snickered. "Yeah, well," he said. "So where are the others?" Lucia asked. "Probably inside eating some chocolate."

"WHAT?!" Lucia yelled and Ita jumped. "Oh, sorry boy," she said then she turned to Itachi. "There's _chocolate_ in the house, and you didn't tell me before?" she hissed, and Itachi nodded. "You… GAH! Oh, sorry again Ita," she said and skipped out of the box, and then ran into the house.

* * *

**Mai: **o.O! Someone didn't tell Lucia there was chocolate! Someone is in big trouble!  
**Itachi: **It's not a big deal.  
**Lucia: **WHAT?! NOT A BIG DEAL?!  
**Me: **He did not just say that!  
**Lucia: **Don't you mean; you did not just _write _that?  
**Me: **My hands are clean in all of this. (looks at hands) Figuratively.  
**Lucia & Mai: **OOH! Pirates of the Caribbean quote!  
**Me: **You've got the right mind!  
**Mai: **Of course!  
**Itachi: **When did this get based on some kinda movie?  
**Me: **Ah, Itachi! You've already screwed up once. Don't do it twice!  
**Lucia: **Don't you mean: you screwed up twice?  
**Me: **Anyways! Review people! I'd really like to hear from you!


	15. XV

**I locked the door once again, because I had this weird feeling that Madara wanted to visit me…**

**Madara: **Somebody say my name?  
**Me: **Nooo… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!  
**Madara: **No need to be so rude girl. You see, I heard rumors that you were letting people do the disclaimer and claimer in your story, and I couldn't let a chance slip like that. I need people to notice me.  
**Me: **I think people have noticed you enough.  
**Madara:  
**_Disclaimer:_ (**Me: **NO!) Gaaras Devil does not own the Naruto characters, and I am very glad for that, because as she mentioned, the story wouldn't contain me then. That would be disastrous (**Me: **Snorting)  
_Claimer: _She does, and is lucky enough to own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika along with the plotline of the story, even though I cannot see it…

**Me: **No comment. Just enjoy. And _you_! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Horseriding!**

"There better be some chocolate left for me!" Lucia yelled as she ran into the house. Mai smiled at her. "No," she said plainly. Lucia narrowed her eyes. "There really isn't. I'm sorry," Konan said apologetically. "Oh, I'm pretty sure _someone_ is hiding _something_," Lucia said and walked over to Mai who looked innocently at her.

Lucia took her hand and put it under Mai's shirt. "HEY!" she yelled, but Lucia pulled back, a triumphant smile on her face. The boys all looked at the girls with nosebleeds. "Look what I got!" Lucia said and waved a big plate of chocolate in front of Mai's face. The boys sweat-dropped and dried their noses quickly. "Give it back!" Mai yelled. "Finders keepers," Lucia said and ran out of the room, Mai sprinting after.

Lucia ran as fast as she could, and then she saw Itachi stand in the yard with a saddled Ita. "'TACHI!" she yelled. He turned. "I NEED THAT HORSE!" Itachi shook his head, and then he saw Mai run like a murderer behind Lucia. He jumped on the horse and grabbed Lucia's hand as she reached them. She jumped, and he dragged, and soon she was sitting behind him, holding him around his waist. Ita started running, and Mai stopped. "HAHA! SUCK ON THAT!" Lucia yelled.

"But why did you come with?" Lucia asked Itachi as they reached the steeplechase-field. "Did you see how murderous she looked?" Itachi asked, and Lucia could hear the faint humor in his voice, "She would've killed me." "True," Lucia joked, "So, you want some chocolate?" "You just ran away from her because of it. Why would you wanna share?" he asked. "Because you're not greedy," Lucia said with a smile.

"Right," he said. "Always know the player," Lucia muttered, and cracked a piece and gave it to him, just when the horse reached a hinder, and jumped over it, causing the chocolate to _almost_ fall out of his hand, but Lucia snatched it. "GAH! Are you _stupid_ 'Tachi? Always guard chocolate with your life!" she said incredulously. Itachi chuckled. "What was that?" Lucia asked. Itachi shook his head, and then said:

"Shall we ride back?" Lucia giggled. "You are extremely perverted, you know that, right?" Itachi asked. "Well, so are you, because if you weren't, you wouldn't have understood it," Lucia pointed out. "Good point," he said, "Well, then. Shall we _head_ back?" Itachi said, and Lucia had a massive laughterfit. "How can you possibly take that as perverted?" he asked.

"Eh, _head_?" Lucia hinted. "Yeah. _Oh_!" Itachi was then extremely happy that he was facing the other way. He could swear he just blushed. "You have to find another way to say it, otherwise we'll be stuck here," Lucia said and lightened the tension she didn't even know about, "And we have to reach the party." "Shall we leave to the house?" he said. "Okay," Lucia answered, and the horse turned in its mild gallop.

* * *

**Mai: **You'll never change, will you, Lu?  
**Lucia: **Not in a million years.  
**Mai: **Not even for Itachi?  
**Lucia: **Not for anyone!  
**Deidara: **Would you change for me, Mai?  
**Mai: **Do you want me to change?  
**Deidara: **Hell no!  
**Asuka: **Aw, it's a sweet deal! Come on Hidan!  
**Hidan: **No fucking way.  
**Asuka: **Get the fuck over here you fucking alien!  
**Hidan: **Fine, no need to get so fucking mad!  
**Me: **Ignoring the crazies, and saying: REVIEW! :D:D:D


	16. XVI

**Kakuzu! You can do the disclaimer and claimer today! How do you feel about that?**

**Kakuzu: **How much will you pay me?  
**Me: **Payment? Seriously? Do you really wanna stoop that low?  
**Kakuzu: **Yes.  
**Me: **Fine, shoo!

**Well, I guess you'll have to make do with m-**

***In the background*: Kukukukukuku**

**OROCHIMARU?! WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Orochimaru: **You needed a speaker?  
**Me: **Yes! Will you seriously do that?  
**Orochimaru: **Do you want me to?  
**Me: **Eh, YEAH!  
**Orochimaru: **Then, no.  
**Me: **I mean, of course I don't want you to! You're a stupid dickhead that shouldn't even be in here. So leave  
**Orochimaru: **Kukukukuku.  
_Disclaimer: _Gaaras Devil does not own the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, well not for long. I'm gonna steal them.  
_Claimer:_ She does own five girls that also will soon be mine. Kukuku. Those are Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.

**Me: **Yeah, right. Whatever. Please ENJOY!  
**Orochimaru: **(evilly) While it lasts. Kukuku.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dressing up**

Mai was standing in front of the mirror as Deidara walked in that Saturday eve. He almost dropped dead. Mai turned. "Hey, Deidara! How do I look?" she asked and turned. She had disguised herself as the heroine Wonder Woman. She wore a shiny swimmingsuit with red upperpart and short blue lowerpart with stars on. She also wore red shoes and a golden 'crown' with a red star on. Her hair was in a black, long-haired wig.

"So, you like it?" Mai asked as Deidara couldn't do anything but stare. He nodded sheepishly, and then walked over to her. He stopped behind her, and looked at them in the mirror. He smirked, and kissed her neck. Mai closed her eyes lazily, and opened them again. "You know you have push-ups," he said. Mai rolled her eyes and looked at his costume.

Deidara had disguised himself as Superman. His blue onepiece with red panties and a big S on his muscular chest along with the red, long cloak. His hair was hidden in a black wig. He took her hand. "Let's go downstairs," he said, and she followed him with a smile.

Danika had agreed with Kisame that they would be Sharkboy and Lavagirl. They had both laughed when they found the disguises, and, yes, they had been in the city, shopping. Kisame walked in with the sharkfin on his back and the metal hands. The two of them laughed as they both saw each other. "Great!" Kisame said. "Let's go down to the others," Danika said and Kisame nodded, and they left the room.

Asuka had disguised herself as Elektra, and had also convinced Hidan to go with the DareDevil in the same movie. She smiled. But he wasn't downstairs yet when she reached the kitchen where Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Wonder Woman and Superman were standing. "Where's Hidan?" Mai asked as they were done with the 'OH YOU LOOK SO COOL!'-thing.

"Probably making sure that the mask doesn't ruin his hair," Asuka muttered. "Who's hair?" Hidan's voice said, and Asuka turned to see him stand in the red outfit. "Oh, you look good, mister biceps," she muttered, and he smirked and walked over to her.

Chieko fixed her hair as Sasori walked in, and stopped when he saw the angel in front of him, literally. She smiled back to him, a bit flushed. She had a white, long dress, but it was somehow dirty, and the garment was ripped. Her wings were as long as her, but not very wide and didn't use so much space. They were black. "A fallen angel?" Sasori asked, smiling. Chieko nodded. "That's true art," he said.

Sasori smiled to her and took her hand. He was disguised as Pinocchio. He wore a white shirt and a green shorts with suspenders. He just looked like a gorgeous, handsome, little boy. They walked together downstairs, where Itachi, Kisame, Danika, Kakuzu, Hidan, Asuka, Mai, Deidara, Tobi, Pein and Konan already were standing.

Konan was wearing the costume Lucia had borrowed her, and she felt rather uncomfortable in it. The reason? It was very revealing. She had the costume for _Catwoman_. She was only happy that Nagato had disguised himself as Catwoman's 'lover', Spiderman. He looked rather good in it. His muscles were very visible.

Tobi had disguised himself as Robin Hood, claiming he was a good boy. His opponent was none other than the Sheriff of Nottingham, Kakuzu. Tobi jumped over to him and grabbed a bag of money and gave it to the poor looking Chieko. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "THAT'S REAL MONEY! GIVE IT BACK OR I SWEAR TO JASHIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan narrowed his eyes and the rest laughed. Tobi looked scared and grabbed the bag of money and gave it back to Kakuzu. "Now, _that_ is a costume that suits the barer," Mai said, and Deidara snickered silently.

Itachi was standing in the door, looking a lot like Batman. He hadn't put on his mask yet, so he was still visible. The only one missing was Lucia. She often used a lot of time on the bathroom, so it wasn't unusual, but Mai and the other girls were getting impatient. "Okay, that's it! I'm gonna go check that she didn't die in the bathtub," Mai said, and headed for the stairs, just as Lucia walked down.

Itachi literally stopped breathing. Lucia was standing there in a white godlike dress. It only had one arm, but it wasn't stuck around her arm, it wasn't separated from the dress either. There was also a split in the side that started before the hips, but a belt hung around her waist, and slashes attached to the belt was lying over the open split and visible hip. A bond was also tied around her forehead, and the sleeks of the bond hung over her visible shoulder. She wore one bracelet on each of her wrists and in her hands, she held two swords. (**A/N: Check out my profile-picture. That dress**).

She smiled to them all and turned. "What do you think?" she asked. Mai skipped over to her and whispered in her ear: "It'll be easy to take that one off." Lucia snickered. "Kinda the point," she said. "Thought so," Mai said.

* * *

**Mai: **Wonder Woman? Seriously?  
**Me: **Shut it peasant. You know she's awesome. Along with her very independent side.  
**Mai: **Oh, right.  
**Deidara: **Haha, I'm an original, un. Superman… Oh yeah!  
**Me: **You know you like it. Besides, you were the only one who would fit in Superman-costume, since he is so masculine. And plus! What's a party without Superman?  
**Deidara: **True.  
**Hidan: **DareDevil. Hm. I fucking like it. He's fucking cool!  
**Asuka: **Yeah! He's awesome! And the movie is awesome! And Elektra is just so fucking cool!  
**Me: **I know!  
**Sasori: **Pinocchio? Okay, the jokes about me were funny in the beginning but this is getting ridiculous.  
**Me: **I don't care what you think. It's the readers that matter. They still think it's funny.  
**Chieko: **Fallen Angel? That suits me. I used to be an angel. Then I met Lucia and Mai.  
**Mai: **Hey! Not cool!  
**Lucia: **But true! Oh, and I like that dress! I'm a Greek Goddess!  
**Itachi: **…  
**Me: **What? You suit Batman just fine!  
**Mai: **I don't think he was referring to _his_ costume.  
**Me: **Oh? Having a little nosebleed, Itachi?  
**Itachi: **Hn.  
**Me (rolling eyes): **Anyways. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review.


	17. XVII

**Now, today, I got an unusual guest, and I dare say that I'm a bit scared.**

**Why so serious?  
Me: **Joker! You're already here!  
**Joker: **I am tonights entertainment!  
**Me: **Actually you're just (receiving a warning look from Mai in the back ground) so right!  
**Joker: **Yes. Do you have rules?  
**Me: **No. None. Why?  
**Joker: **If you were but a bit older, we would be perfect for each other.  
**Me: **And I wish it was true, but there is the fact that we'd end up killing each other, you know.  
**Joker: **True. Now to the  
_Disclaimer: _Vilde does **not** own the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Claimer: _She **does** own the five annoying, but irresponsible girls: Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika. She also owns the plot of this story, but I cannot see the plot.  
**Me: **You _read_ the story? I'm so honored!  
**Joker: **You're too serious.  
**Me: **Wait a minute. What do you mean about 'cannot see the plot'?  
**Joker: **I like it. No plot. No plan. No scheming. Just my type of thing.  
**Me: **True. Now, please enjoy, and do stick around, Joker! You're awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The finish of the kiss and … what? The story? Maayybee!**

They all walked outside. It was a beautiful evening, and the different tents in the garden were filled with lights. The people had started coming as well, and Itachi walked over to Sasuke as he came. Sasuke nodded to him, and met him, but there was no smile. Lucia frowned and walked over to Nagato.

"What's the deal between Sasuke and Itachi?" she asked. Nagato looked down at her through the eyes of Spiderman. "It's not my place to tell," he said. "Is it that serious?" Lucia asked with a worried look. "Well, to tell you this; they only just started talking again. Things were pretty quiet between them for four years," Nagato said. Lucia looked surprised at him. "This has something to do with their parents, doesn't it?" she asked. "As I said; not my place to tell," Nagato said and walked over to Catwoman.

Lucia walked over to the drinks, and found Mai, Deidara, Chieko and Sasori standing there yapping. "What? Trouble in paradise?" she asked, and they all turned. "Art," Chieko and Mai explained, and Lucia nodded. "What do you think art is?" Deidara asked. "Music," she replied and left before they could say anything.

She walked into stable to Ita. He followed her with his eyes as she walked into the stable. She smiled to him and started patting his neck. He seemed to lean into her touch, and her smile grew even bigger. She let her head rest on his neck, almost up by the head, and her hand kept stroking him. "So, there you are?" Itachi said behind her.

Lucia turned her head a bit, and he stood there in his black costume. The hood was even on this time. "You know, had you not just spoken, I would've mistaken you for Batman," she said and he smiled ever so slightly. "You know, standing next to Ita, you really look like a Greek God," he said. This time, it was Lucia's turn to smile. "Thanks," she said. Then she walked out of the box.

They started to walk calmly back to the party, but Lucia tripped over a hayfork and fell with her back into some hay. Itachi shook his head, and reached out his hand. Lucia grabbed it, and as he was about to pull, out of nowhere, Ita had gotten behind him and pushed him down. He landed on top of Lucia, but both of them turned their heads and looked at Ita, who trotted back to his own box.

Itachi then turned his head to Lucia and first then realized what kind of positing they were in. His hands were on either side of her head. His left foot was between hers, and his right on the other side of hers. But that's not what made him tempted. No, it was the look on her face, so innocent, yet decided. So embarrassed, yet seductive. She raised her hands, and reached for his mask.

"Batman never shows his face," Itachi whispered. Lucia smiled. "He does to the one he needs to show," she said. He smiled, and Lucia pulled off the mask. In the process, Itachi's long hair was dragged out of the pony-tail. His hair framed his face. Lucia laid her hand on the back of his head, and pushed him down to meet with her lips.

As they did, a thousand butterflies erupted in Lucia's stomach, wanting to break free. She pushed him closer, craving the contact. Itachi leaned his entire body against hers, and put his hands under her head, lifting it a bit. Their lips were crushed against each other so hard that they could almost feel the teeth behind the lips.

Itachi slipped his tongue into Lucia's mouth, while his left hand reached the split in her dress. She moaned slightly as his tongue travelled the length of hers. His hand slipped to the inner side of her thigh. She moaned again as he did so. Then they both heard a scream. They stopped abruptly. Lucia looked scared at the entrance to the stable. "That was Dani," she said and Itachi dragged her to her feet as he rose.

They ran halfway, walked halfway to the end, but Itachi first locked Ita's box. When they got out, one of the tents were on fire, but that was not the cause of the screams. It was clear that one of the guests had put the tent on fire. The reason? A huge, black bear was standing pretty close to the tent, but it didn't dare go closer because of the fire.

"LUCIA! ITACHI! GET INTO THE STABLE AND LOCK IT!" Nagato screamed over the field. Itachi started to pull Lucia with him. She opened her mouth to scream back, but Itachi covered her mouth. "If you say anything, the bear will hear us, and charge for us," he said. Lucia looked scared at him. Then she wished that Itachi was over there with the fiery tent, so that she _could_ yell.

But just then, the bear turned. "RUN!" Mai, Chieko, Asuka, Danika and Konan yelled as loud as they could when the bear started running for the two people by the stable. They turned immediately and locked the door to it. A loud 'thump' could be heard as the bear hit the wooden door, which quivered. "If the bear hits that door again, we're done for," Lucia mumbled to Itachi, who grabbed her waist and dragged her behind him. "I know," he said.

Then he pulled out a … _gun_?! … from his Batman-costume. "Carried this since I heard of the bear," he said. Lucia raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Go over to the loft-latter," he said. "Why not Ita?" she asked. "He'll jump at the gunshot. You never know what he'll do," Itachi explained, and Lucia nodded. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "You know what awaits you if you should survive, right?" she said seductively. Itachi smirked. "How can I lose now?" he asked, and Lucia walked over to the latter with restrained calmness.

There was another bang, but this time, she heard the sound of wood hitting the stable-floor. She didn't look around the corner. She couldn't. Then there was a shot, and a more silent 'thump'. "Don't come out, Lucia, but the bear is dead," Itachi's voice said, and Lucia smiled to herself, even though her knees were wobbly, and her hands were shaking.

* * *

**Mai: **What did I tell you? The last couple! Woho! Only two more chapters to go, and you're gonna get one _hell _of an explosion at the end!  
**Me: **SHUT UP! Whoever gave you the right to say that?  
**Itachi: **I don't have such a soft side.  
**Me: **In this world you do.  
**Lucia: **You don't like me?  
**Itachi: **That's not what I meant.  
**Lucia: **So you _do_ have a soft side?  
**Itachi: **No.  
**Me: **For Lucia, you do.  
**Itachi: **Hn.  
**Me: **Oh yeah! I love being right! Now, let's just finish this, shall we? Hope you enjoyed and please-  
**Kisame: **BEAR ATTACK!  
**Me: **You're a little late, Kisame. We're already finishing up.  
**Kisame: **Damn…  
**Me: **As I was saying; I hope you enjoyed and-  
**Deidara: **WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THAT BEAR MURDER ITACHI?!  
**Lucia (very, **_**very**_** angry): **Excuse me?  
**Deidara: **Je… I… Bu… N… Nuuuthing!  
**Lucia: **You're a baka.  
**Deidara: **Am not.  
**Lucia: **Are too.  
**Deidara & Mai: **Am not!  
**Lucia & Itachi: **Are too!  
**Me: **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS! AVADA KEDAVRA!  
**(Silence)  
Me: **Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Phew!


	18. XVIII

**I invited Kotetsu and Kakashi to do the claimer and disclaimer thing, but Kotetsu is the only one who has shown up. Kakashi is waaay to late for me to wait any longer on him, so I guess it's just you and me, Kotetsu.**

**Kotetsu: **What do you want? Syrup? Then forget it. Syrup's mine!  
**Me: **No, I'm good. I just want you to do the disclaimer thing, you know.  
**Kotetsu: **Right. Here goes nothing, or something. Whatever:  
_Disclaimer: _Gaaras Devil does not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, including me, which is so… weird. Someone owns me.  
_Claimer: _--  
**Kakashi: **I'm so sorry I'm late, but I saw an old woman having trouble getting over a very, _very_ wide road, and I had to--  
**Me & Kotetsu: **LIAR!  
**Kakashi (scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously): **Eh, right… Well, anyways:  
_Claimer:_ Vilde owns Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, as well as the plotline in the story.  
**Me: **Thanks guys! Now, please! Everyone enjoy the next to last chapter of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The apology and the explanation. Then comes the night.**

Chieko had gotten Lucia a blanket, and Danika and Kisame had left to make some hot chocolate. Mai was sitting on a bucket next to her along with Itachi on her other side. "That was … interesting," Lucia mumbled. Itachi chuckled. Mai rolled her eyes. "Itachi is the one who killed the bear you know. He is the one who should be shaking, and his hands are solid as a mountain," Mai pointed out.

Lucia shot her a death glare. "Was there anything else, or would you leave now?" she asked coldly. Mai raised her hands in defense. "Sorry girl. I'll go find Deidara," she said. A new person appeared. It was Sasuke. Itachi looked surprised up. "I didn't know you were still here," he said. Sasuke frowned, but then looked down at his shoes. "Can I come back?" he asked silently. Lucia smiled.

Itachi looked, if possible, even more shocked at his little brother. He then rose and embraced him. "Of course," he said. "I'm sorry for blaming you," Sasuke said silently, barely audible for Lucia, but she heard it. "Just go home and pack your stuff. I'll pick you up in the morning," Itachi said. "Or later at the day," Sasuke said and glanced at Lucia, who smirked.

"Okay," Itachi said, and Sasuke left. "Will you tell me?" Lucia asked as he sat down beside her. "It was a long time ago. I was driving, and my father was sitting in the front with me, while my mother and grandmother sat in the back. I crashed. They all died," he said. Lucia looked shocked at him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Sasuke blamed me," he said. Lucia looked at him. His voice was toneless. She didn't often hear him talk like he didn't care. Sure, she heard him talk in a monotone, but this was different. It was like he didn't give a shit. But Lucia knew it was exactly the opposite.

"Do you blame yourself?" Lucia asked carefully. Itachi looked at her. "Hn," was all he said. Lucia rolled her eyes. Then she looked back at him. "How did you crash?" she asked. "I was careless. It was raining. It was a narrow road. I drove into a big pod, and the wheels started spinning and I couldn't control the car. The car hit the mountain wall. It was completely crushed," he said.

"But then it wasn't your fault," Lucia said. "I should've been more careful," he said. "But you weren't. It already happened. Wondering what would've happened is no use. Believe you me, I've already tried to change it, but it wasn't as big a deal as this, though," she added thoughtfully. "Well, let's drop the subject for now," Itachi said and reached over to her, dragging her over to his lap.

Their lips met once again, and moved greedily against each others. "Ops," Danika said. "Sorry," Kisame said. Itachi and Lucia sighed and turned to them. "Just bringing Cacao," Danika said. "It's tasty," Kisame said. "Stop speaking after each other in that way, like if you were meant to say it. It creeps me out," Lucia said. "Sure, Lu," Danika said. "If you say so," Kisame said. Both Lucia and Itachi sweat-dropped. They then accepted the chocolate and the two weird ones left.

"Now, where were we?" Itachi asked and sat the cup down on the floor. Lucia did the same. "I think I know. It was somewhere along here," she said and turned so that she was sitting with her feet on either sides of his hips, like you would sit the wrong way on an armchair. "We're getting there," Itachi smirked.

"And then there was something like this," Lucia said and took his hands and placed them on her hips. "Plus this." She rested her arms behind his head, intertwining her hands into his hair, pulling a bit as to tilt his head a bit upwards, since she was a bit taller than him at the moment. She leaned her head closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. "And this," she whispered and kissed him lightly.

He held his hands together behind her back, and pushed her as close as she could, so that she was almost sitting on his stomach. Her dress had slid out of place, and revealed black silk underwear. He ran his fingers over the fabric, and made contact with her stomach. He then trail-kissed her to her exposed neck, and sucked on the collarbone. She moaned loudly at the sensation running through her.

He kissed her down to the start of the dress and then kissed his way up to her mouth again, not missing a spot on the trail. She moaned, and wriggled a bit in his lap, causing a friction and a groan from Itachi. She smiled against his lips and kissed him with more passion. She slipped her right hand out of his hair and down his side, until her fingers totally gave up and she pulled back. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Jeez, 'Tachi! Did you plan on making it hard for me to take off?" she snapped and he chuckled. "The zipper underneath the cloak," he said. Lucia smiled and started kissing him again, and her hands reached the zipper in the back. She dragged it down and found that the suit he was wearing wasn't made of the real metal. It was rather bendy.

She dragged it off his arms without breaking the kiss, and her fingers caressed his chest. His hands then left her back and reached for the belt around his stomach. Once he took it off, the upper part of the suit fell off the trousers. Lucia threw it carelessly on the floor.

Itachi put his hands under her hips, and lifted her. Then he rose and walked towards the back exit of the stable. As he reached the garden, it was only seven meters over to his room, which was, for some reason, not locked.

They walked into his room, and he put Lucia on the bed and leaned himself over her, still kissing. Then they parted and panted like mad. Lucia smiled to Itachi. When the breath was steadier they kept going. Itachi grabbed the 'arm' on her dress and took it off. He also unbuckled the belt. Then he took out the bond on her head.

She reached the fabric of the trousers on Itachi's hips, and started to pull it off while he dragged off her dress, leaving them in their underwear. They kept kissing, until Lucia started to kiss his jaw-line and trail-kissed him down to his chest and his stomach. She started to kiss up again, and on the way, she licked one of his nipples, making him moan. She then settled for his lips again...

* * *

**Me:** Okay, so I locked the door. I'm sick of them walking in and out, but I'll probably let them in on the next chapter, seeing that that is the last one. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter even more. :D


	19. XIX

**LAST CHAPTER! **

**So therefore, I want to do the Disclaimer myself:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and God, am I happy he was born or what?

**Claimer: **I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, as well as the plot of this story.

**So ENJOY the LAST chapter of this STORY! Now, put the words with capital letters in one sentence. What does it become? Review it to me to show how smart you are :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The end is just a beginning.**

_Three months later __**(A/N: yes, kinda epilogueish)**__:_

"MAI!" Lucia bellowed when she walked out of the bathroom to her laughing friend. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Mai bit her lip and tried to keep a serious face. "When will you tell him?" she asked. "As soon as possible, but he isn't here yet, is he?" Lucia snapped.

"What's with the ruckus?" Chieko asked and walked into the room, and stopped dead when she saw the thing in Lucia's hand. "Oh, God no," she whispered. Then she started walking slowly towards her friend. "Can I give you a hug?" she asked. "No," Lucia said. "Damn," Chieko said, "I thought you would be totally emoti-" "Don't _dare_ say it," Lucia snapped.

"What's up, guys?" Danika asked as she, Asuka and Kisame walked in. Lucia immediately hid the thing in her hand. "What was that?" Asuka asked and skipped behind Lucia, who didn't move. Asuka gasped as she saw the object. "No way," she said. "What is it?" Kisame asked. "Not even _I_ can say that," Asuka mumbled. "Is it _that_ serious?" Danika asked, and walked behind Lucia's back as well.

"No! Freaking! Way!" Danika yelled. Kisame started walking over to her. "No chance, fish-boy," Lucia said, "My girls, okay, but no one else will know this before I tell a certain someone." Kisame rolled his eyes. "I'll leave to your secrets, then," he said and walked out of the room, closing the door. "Oh! My! God!" Asuka yelled. "Shush! Do you seriously think Kisame would just give up like that? He is standing just outside the door," Lucia whispered, and then she turned to talk to Chieko while Mai sneaked over to the door, avoiding the key-hole.

"GOT YOU!" she yelled as she opened the door, revealing Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara. "Stupid gits," Mai muttered and walked over to the girls again. "Just leave, or I'll never go anywhere near you again, Deidara," she said. "Fine," Deidara pouted and left down the stairs. "That goes for you as well," Asuka said. "I'll go down with them and make sure they don't do anything stupid," Danika said. "Thanks Dani," Lucia muttered.

* * *

That night, when Itachi and Sasuke came home from their trip to their uncle, Madara, Lucia walked down to them. "I need to talk to Itachi, Sasuke. In privet. Is that okay?" Lucia asked and Sasuke nodded and left to the living-room. "What is it?" Itachi asked and tied his hands behind her back, pulling her closer, giving her a light peck on her lips.

"Eh, it's pretty serious, 'Tachi," she said, and Itachi looked down at her with a frown. "From a scale of one to ten?" he asked, and Lucia rolled her eyes. "Ten," she said. Itachi looked questionably on her. "Come on," she said and started walking up the stairs, holding his hand.

* * *

Mai smiled to Deidara as he stuck his tongue out in concentration while he formed the dough into a nice bird. "It would've been so much better with clay!" he said eventually, "It's much more solid." He frowned when he saw that the bird almost fell apart. "Oh, come on! Give it a try. You would do that for me, right?" Mai said, and Deidara smirked. "Of course," he said, and kept forming it.

Mai shook her head and walked up behind him, pulling away his hair, kissing his neck. "Heh, is that what you really wanted?" he asked and Mai rolled her eyes. "You just keep forming that thing. I'm sure it feels good," she said seductively. "But so do you," he said and turned towards her.

"GAH!" Chieko shrieked as she walked into the kitchen, finding Deidara and Mai so caught up in each other, that they looked glued. Sasori came in. "What is-" he stopped when he saw them making out. Then he grabbed Chieko's arm. "Let's go to Pearl," he said and they did that.

Danika smiled to Chieko as they passed by in the stable, and she walked out to find Kisame. He was standing by the small lake fifty meters away from the stable. She could barely see him, but smiled when she finally reached him. "Hey boy," she said and he turned. "Hey," he smirked, and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met in a soft way, and they both smirked against each other's lips. Asuka chose then to walk past them, and rolled her eyes, and left to the forest where Hidan always was. She saw him standing by a three and she walked up to him. "There's my bitch," she said, and Hidan turned with narrowed eyes. Asuka raised her eyebrows. "What? You're gonna deny it?" "Never said I would," Hidan said, and crushed his lips on hers.

* * *

Itachi and Lucia sat down on the end of her bed. "What is it?" Itachi asked, his voice serious. "I really don't know how to say this," she said. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How? You've never broken up with someone before?" he asked. Lucia frowned, then realized that by the way she was talking, it sounded like she was breaking up with him. "Oh, God no! I'm not breaking up with you! Jeez, 'Tachi!" she said, while rolling her eyes.

"You're not?" he asked with a frown. "No. Wait. Do you want me to?" she asked. "No," he said. "Well, then, let me finish! I'm in no way breaking up with you. I'm actually telling you something that will either bring us closer together, or further apart. That's up to you," she said. "Okay, but remember, I'm graduating in less than two weeks." Itachi nodded.

"What is it?" he asked again, seeming calmer now that it wasn't about a break-up. "Well, I'm… eh… kinda pregnant," she said, and Itachi froze beside her. She looked worried at him. It took a while before he moved again, and even longer for him to relax. "Wow," was all he said, and Lucia almost had to laugh, because that three-lettered word was so not like Itachi to say. "Well, that's… weird," he said with lack of better words.

"Heh, tell me about it," she said. "How are you?" he asked and Lucia saw his eyes flicker to her stomach. "Nausea's," she said, "Puking in the morning really isn't my thing." She smiled to him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "I'm keeping it, you know that right?" she asked. Itachi nodded. "But only if you want to," he said.

"What about what you want?" Lucia asked. "Not so important," he said. "Well, then. It's settled. I'm gonna become a mom," she said, and frowned. "God, does that sound weird or not?" she asked. Itachi chuckled. He put his arm around her shoulders and pushed her over to his lap. "You're still not too heavy," he said and Lucia punched his head. "Idiot," she muttered and kissed him lightly.

* * *

Konan and Nagato rode the way up to the flesheating 'plant' standing with two different shades in his face. "Are you okay, Zetsu?" she asked. **"What the hell do you think?! A bear was here not too long ago, remember?" **the black part snapped. "_Ah, come now. The bear was easy business. We dealt with that_," the white side said. Nagato looked at him and said: "I'm sorry that you have to be here, but I don't think we'll ever get back to our real world."

* * *

**Me: **o.O This is weird. What does he mean by their real world? I'm gonna leave that up to your imagination, unless you demand a sequel, and for me to write a sequel, I need seven reviews from five different people. The ones I have don't count. It has to be from this last chapter.  
**Mai: **You're evil.  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Deidara: **Bitch.  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Konan: **You selfish moron!  
**Me: **No, duh!  
**Asuka: **You demon!  
**Me: **No, I'm not a demon.  
**Hidan: **Then you're a devil!  
**Me: **And I'm not a devil.  
**Asuka, Konan, Mai, Deidara & Hidan: **Riight!  
**Me: **I am _the_ demon. _The_ devil. So do review people. Otherwise, I might just send myself at you! o.O


	20. AN

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I've gotten seven reviews on this story, and I actually hoped not to get it. Now I have to write it… :S**

**Okay, so I'm happy and I will write it, of course, and now I've probably lost all your attention only because I have said that I will write it, but you have to be patient. I only have two stories out that aren't finished at a time, so you have to wait until 'I don't care as long as it's good' or 'The Unintended Truth' is done.**

**And, yes, that can take some time, but I will try to write some ideas down. And I know what I meant about the story, but just tell me something you'd like me to put in. Everything from serious ideas to lemons. :D**

**You know you love me!  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: I have added the sequel to 'The Farmers'! I KNOW RIGHT! :O**

**Anyways, it is on my profile, so just click on the link of my name, and scroll down and find 'The Farmers the sequel'! This sequel will actually have a plot, in difference to the prequel. It won't be too long, and you'll probably find that I jump over periods of time. And the baby will come rather quickly XD**

**Now, please go read, and have a very nice time doing so!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


End file.
